


let's meet again on the branches

by cosmoscrow



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Family Feels, Named Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Selectively Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Team as Family, anyway do you guys ever think how powerful veronica must be, i am emotionally compromised, i just wanna lie down and sleep until next week, idk what else to tag this bc im literally just sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoscrow/pseuds/cosmoscrow
Summary: Whatever was hers, Veronica will protect.
Relationships: Sena | Serena & Veronica (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	let's meet again on the branches

**Author's Note:**

> bro im straight up not having a good time right now
> 
> i'm in absolute shambles right now, so please have this tear ridden piece that i wrote in like an hour while sobbing to Hiroyuki Sawano's Ashes
> 
> I LOVE THIS GAME BUT CAN I PLEASE FUCKING LEAVE THIS RIDE? I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THIS GAME WHEN THEY INTRODUCED TWINS. PLEASE HAVE FUCKING MERCY I AM ONLY A GLASS CASE OF EMOTIONS.

* * *

When Yggdrasil shattered, so did Veronica’s heart.

Luscious green leaves died off, black embers drying them out and crumbling into nothing but ashes awash in the howling wind. Yggdrasil’s branches looked so barren, so cold, so lonely, a heavy sob lodged itself into the young mage’s throat.

This cannot be happening.

This was just all a terrible nightmare.

_It had to be_.

But Veronica had always been a realist, the opposite to Serena’s gentle optimism. Always contrasting, like day and night, like sun and moon, bound by equivalent existence, fading and rising in a tandem and meeting briefly in the horizon. And Veronica refused to let her cycle end like this.

_Not yet_.

She had always loved her magic. The soft pulse within her, coursing through her veins like fire and thunder. It made her feel strong and powerful and just, to wield such precious power at her mere fingertips. Many would’ve thought such magical might could get to her head, warp her mind, make her hungry for more. But Veronica had always scoffed; she wasn’t weak, she wasn’t some meek villain with a superiority complex. Her powers, the might of the sun, were not only her weapon, but also her shield.

The shield of her sister. Of the Luminary. And all her other friends.

Veronica was the shield, the first to drive opponents back, the first to protect her friends, her family, she’d raise hell on anyone who dared to touch what was _hers_. Nobody will ever get away with hurting what she held precious to her heart – not even the Lord of Shadows himself. She’ll spit in on his grave and burn every sacred text that mention him, just to completely erase his mere existence, for everyone was immortal, as long as people remembered them.

Her breath heaved as the sky burned – as Yggdrasil burned. Her magic raged and boiled within her, its powerful grasp gentle around her unconscious friends, floating serenely in green protective spheres. Despite the chaos, the terror, wailing down from the skies, Veronica allowed herself one long look at the people she considered family.

She’s sure it would be the last chance she’ll ever get.

(“ _Our leaves bloomed together. Do you think…that perhaps they would fall together?_ ”)

“I’m sorry, Serena,” Veronica whispered, body trembling with the magical force keeping her friends safe. Her eyes stung as she watched Serena’s sleeping face – unaware, peaceful, _safe_. “But you have to go on without me.”

Something broke within her. Her breath hitched.

“All of you have to,” she said, eyeing each and everyone of her companions, etching their faces into her mind, branding them into her memories forever. She saw flashes of their travels, their adventures, their shared victories. She saw Kuron’s kind little grin, Erik’s genuine laugh, Sylvando’s playful wink, Jade’s noble titter and Rab’s amused chuckle. Most of all, she saw her little sister’s gentle smile, like sunshine after the rain, a light in the dark, a flame on a cold winter’s night. Always, always so gentle, so kind with soft hands made to heal, destined for greatness.

If there was one Sage who would aid the Luminary in certain victory, Veronica knew without doubt it would be Serena. After all, she was her dearest, most loved little sister. She couldn’t fathom anyone greater than her.

Vaguely, over the roar of despair surrounding her, Veronica heard children’s laughter, tinkling like bells. She thought of her and Serena, playing hide and seek in Arboria. Chasing between trees, running barefoot over moss, laughing without care in the world. And as a lone tear escaped her eyes, Veronica smiled. Bright and genuine.

“Take care of Kuron, okay?” A soft request that left her lips as she guided the spheres higher and higher. The black and purple miasma full of awful, awful energy seemed to melt off at the touch of the blessed magic. She never let her eyes stray from her sister. “Take care of each other.”

Veronica knew they would – they always did, with their hearts full of love. And she was glad, because she knew they’ll be okay. She’ll miss them though, she’ll miss going on adventures with them. She’ll miss sleeping under the stars, gritting their teeth through vicious battles, healing up after their victories, travelling along fields of grass and mountain ridges and listening to Serena sing and hearing Kuron’s rare voice and bantering with Erik and hugs from Sylvando and–

With her broken heart full of love and happiness, Veronica commanded her magic one last time and sent her family off to safety. Her smile didn’t waver, despite the tears. Her life was a happy one. And once they’ll save the world and live their own lives, they would all see each other again.

Someday.

Somewhen.

Until then,

“ _Goodbye._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [Currently obsessed so I make art.](https://cherrytraveller.tumblr.com)


End file.
